


Ray's Bad Day

by badgirlcarly



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Post-Canon, Punishment, Reader-Interactive, Spanking, Strapping, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgirlcarly/pseuds/badgirlcarly
Summary: Ray Levoi wakes up thinking it's a normal morning, not realizing that no matter what he does today, he's going to end up spanked.This link will take you to an interactive game where you play Ray Levoi, navigating him through a day that is absolutely going to end in him getting spanked.
Relationships: Walter Crow Horse/Ray Levoi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Ray's Bad Day

[Start game.](http://inevitablestardom.com/raybadday.html)


End file.
